Phineas-Isabella Constellation
by Jack Unispiren
Summary: Ini adalah kisah dari penemuan hal yang akan mengubah hidup mereka. Konten: Phinbella. Ini fanfic Phinbella Bahasa Indonesia pertama di situs ini. Rated T untuk kalimat ilmiah.


PIC (Phineas-Isabella Constellation)

Senin, 5 Agustus 2013

Danville

20.59 LT (Local Time)

Malam yang cerah di atas kota Danville yang damai, Ferb Fletcher sedang memberi checklist dari penemuan terbarunya dengan saudara tirinya, Phineas Flynn. Sebuah teleskop raksasa yang 4 kali lebih besar ketimbang Teleskop Keck. Dia ada di bagian lensa objektifnya saat Phineas memanggilnya.

"Bagaimana, Ferb? Semuanya siap?" tanya Phineas. Ferb hanya memberikan acungan jempolnya tanda semuanya beres. Saat itu Ferb baru saja selesai memeriksa penemuannya.

Tiba-tiba Phineas terasa ingin buang air. Saking tidak tahannya, dia pergi, berlari, sambil meneriaki Ferb.

"FERB! UJI COBA ALATNYA SEKARANG! AKU HARUS KE TOILET!".

Ferb yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menahan saudaranya untuk buang air, turun ke permukaan bumi untuk mulai mencoba teleskop itu.

'Aku pernah dengar dari Baljeet kalau bintang kedua terterang di rasi bintang Scorpius ada di ujung ekornya. Aku penasaran dimana bintang itu. Mungkin Phineas tidak keberatan,' pikir Ferb dengan tenang karena memang Phineas tidak pernah ingin membuat masalah dengannya.

Dia mulai mengatur teleskop yang baru saja selesai dibuat itu ke arah bintang yang memang diinginkan, sesuai dengan yang diberitahukan oleh Baljeet. Lambda Scorpii, alias Shaula.

Saat dia mulai melihat bintang berkelas spektrum B1,5-2 ini, dia kagum dengan sinarnya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, Phineas kembali dari toilet.

21.04 LT

"Hei, Ferb. Bagaimana teleskopnya?" tanya Phineas. Ferb mengacungkan jempolnya lagi, tanda teleskopnya bekerja baik. Phineas Melihat layar yang menandai koordinat objek yang dilihat dan berkata kepada Ferb.

"Lambda Scorpii? Mengapa bukan Alpha?" tanya Phineas, heran dan agak kecewa.

"Ini bintang kedua terterang di rasi bintang ini," jelas Ferb. Raut wajah netralnya meyakinkan saudaranya.

"Keren! Maaf telah meragukanmu, Ferb," kata Phineas. Ferb tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba datanglah seseorang yang sudah jelas familiar dengan mereka. Seorang gadis sebaya dengan atribut pink di sana-sini. Orang yang selalu mencari kesempatan untuk merasakan dekatnya ia dengan seseorang, dan orang yang selalu berharap mimpi siang bolongnya dapat menjadi kenyataan. Dialah tetangga seberang jalan dari rumah Phineas dan Ferb, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

"Hai, Phineaaassssss..." sedikit aksen yang aneh pada kalimat favoritnya, mengingat:

1. Ini malam hari.

2. Ini puncak musim panas.

3. Ini ditujukan hanya bagi seorang Homo sapiens sapiens berras Kaukasoid yang bernama Phineas Flynn.

"..., kau sedang apaaa...?" tanya Isabella, mulai mendekat.

Phineas dengan gaya bicara yang biasa menjawab pertanyaan yang selalu menjadi pelengkap harinya. Dia menikmati itu.

"Oh, hai, Isabella. Ferb dan aku baru saja selesai membuat teleskop raksasa. Kau ingin lihat? Ferb baru saja menyuguhkanku bintang terterang kedua dari rasi bintang Scorpius. Namanya Lambda Scorpii atau Shaula," jelas Phineas sambil menggiring Isabella menuju teleskop itu. Genggaman tangan dari seorang Phineas itu mampu membuat pikirannya melayang, namun dia harus tetap di permukaan untuk melihat apa yang orang yang spesial di sistem pikirannya itu buat.

'Oh, Phineas, betapa hangatnya, dan yakinnya, dan kuatnya, dan..., dan..., dan...' pikir Isabella, sampai suara normal dari Phineas mengeluarkannya dari Negeri Phineas (Inggris: Phineasland) yang membiusnya begitu lama.

"Ini dia, teleskop raksasa kami yang namanya,... aaa...Ferb, kau ingat namanya?" tanya Phineas.

"Telescope Super-Keck." kata Ferb, lalu menunjuk namanya yang tertulis di teleskop itu. Entah mengapa Phineas bisa lupa. Atau sebenarnya...

'Aa..., Ferb, kenapa aku tidak ingin memikirkan teleskop itu sebagai hal yang penting sekarang?' pikir Phineas. Dia masih menggenggam tangan Isabella yang lembut.

21.08 LT

Isabella sedang melihat bintang yang diberitahukan oleh Phineas sekarang. Lalu tiba-tiba dia teringat apa yang dikatakan temannya di Fireside Girls, Ginger Hirano, tentang Scorpius.

"Scorpius memiliki ekor seperti busur, yah..., bisa dibilang seperti bentuk kepalamu," kata Ginger. Lalu pertanyaan muncul dari pikiran Isabella.

'Apa benar yang dikatakan Ginger? Apa memang begitukah yang dilihatnya?' pikirnya. Lalu, dia meminta tolong kepada "Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang itu?" Phineas untuk mengatur perbesaran bayangan teleskop itu.

"Phineas, bisakah kau kecilkan gambarnya sampai aku bisa melihat seluruh ekor Scorpius?" tanya Isabella, kali ini dengan nada normal.

"Tentu," kata Phineas. Dan dalam sekejap Isabella melihat semua bintang di ekor Scorpius.

"Bagaimana, Isabella?" tanya Phineas, untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa perbesaran yang dia ambil tepat. Sambil tersenyum, Isabella mengacungkan jempolnya, seperti gaya Ferb. Namun pertanyaan lainnya justru muncul lagi ke dalam pikiran Isabella.

'Tunggu, ada satu bintang yang tidak membentuk busur yang dikatakan Ginger. Aku harap ada bintang lain di sebelah timurnya' pikir Isabella, mulai mencoba masuk ke dalam kemungkinan yang dia harapkan:

Di samping busur itu, ada...

Isabella menggerakkan teleskopnya lebih ke timur dan menemukan sebuah bintang yang berada di luar Scorpius. Sebuah bintang dengan kelas spektrum yang sama dengan Shaula dengan perbedaan magnitudo 0,2.

Bintang terterang di rasi bintang Sagittarius, Epsilon Sagittarii, alias Kaus Australis.

Phineas mulai merasa heran karena apa yang dilakuka Isabella. Dia melihat layar koordinatnya, dan mulai mempertanyakan tindakan Isabella.

"Kaus Australis? Itu bukan di Scorpius lagi, itu sudah ada di Sagittarius." kata Phineas. Isabella mulai menyadari kalau dia sudah dicurigai, namun dia tanggapi dengan manis.

"Aku tahu itu, Phineas. Aku ingin melihat keterkaitannya antaaraaa..." Isabella mulai terjebak dalam Phineasland. Dia gerakkan teleskopnya ke barat laut dan menemukan sebuah bintang lain yang juga terang.

Bintang lainnya di Sagittarius, Gamma Sagittarii.

Phineas mulai tidak tenang melihat tingkah Isabella yang semakin aneh, bahkan setelah dia melihat layar koordinatnya lagi.

'Gamma Sagittarii? Sebanarnya apa yang dia cari?' pikir Phineas. Dia mulai maju untuk menghentikan rasa ingin tahu Isabella yang mulai kelewatan, namun,...

"Biarkan saja dia, Phineas. Mungkin dia ingin menemukan sesuatu," cegat Ferb, memegang pundak Phineas dengan tenang. Phineas yang awalnya takut mulai dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

21.13 LT

'Aku tidak percaya ini...Benarkah ini? Ini bukan hasil imajinasi radikalku, kan?...' pikir Isabella setelah akhirnya dia menyadari ada pola yang aneh di langit yang dia observasi. Sampai sebuah suara melepaskannya dari pertanyaannya itu.

"Isabella? Isabella?" panggil Phineas.

"Oh, ah, hm, Phineas..." saking terbata-batanya ia setelah menyadari itu, wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi semerah apel. Phineas mulai heran, bukan karena tingkah Isabella, melainkan karena wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Phineas dengan penuh perhatian.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak! Aku tidak sakit." kata Isabella, masih terbata-bata.

"Mungkin aku harus mengambilkan air putih untuk kita. Bagaimana, Ferb?" tanya Phineas. Seperti biasa, anggukan dari Ferb tanda setuju. Lalu Phineas masuk ke rumahnya untuk mengambil minuman. Isabella menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum kepada Ferb.

"Terima kasih, Ferb." kata Isabella. Ferb membalasnya dengan jempolnya.

'Aku tahu isi pikiranmu, Isabella. Pasti kau menemukan sesuatu yang bagimu akan menjadi bukti dari sesuatu yang sangat besar dan jelas,' pikir Ferb dalam senyumnya.

Phineas kembali dengan minuman yang cukup untuk malam itu. Ditambah dengan kue jahe buatan ibunya yang baru saja jadi.

"Ini dia, teman-teman. Kue jahe dan air putih. Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang." kata Phineas.

'Kuharap kau kuat menghadapinya, Isabella.' pikir Phineas yang masih melihat Isabella dengan sedikit khawatir dengan tadi, namun tetap tenang.

'Oh, Phineas, ini benar-benar akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang...'pikir Isabella yang bersiap untuk melihat hasil penemuannya lagi, sampai...

"Oh, aku baru ingat. Ferb, tekan tombolnya!" kata Phineas. Ferb tahu apa maksud Phineas dan menekan tombolnya. Dan tiba-tiba teleskop itu menjadi memiliki 3 lensa okuler yang kesemuanya berada di tempat yang berbeda, namun tetap memiliki lensa objektif yang sama. Inilah kesempatan yang ditunggu ketiga orang itu untuk mengetahui isi pikiran Isabella, terutama bagi Phineas.

'Oh, Phineas, kau akan tahu maksudku tadi,' pikir Isabella, mulai tersenyum dan memerah wajahnya lagi.

21.18 LT

Mereka mulai melihat bintang-bintang yang dilihat Isabella tadi, dan saat ini, teleskop dalam kendali Isabella. Dia mulai mengarahkan kembali teleskop ke Scorpius, namun setelah itu, dia tidak fokuskan kembali ke Shaula, namun mulai digerakkan ke arah selatan, menuju sebuah rasi bintang yang cukup kecil namun dapat terlihat di ujung langit selatan yang mereka lihat.

Rasi bintang altar, Ara.

"Wow, Ara. Aku tidak pernah sadar tentang rasi bintang itu. Teruskan, Isabella." kata Phineas. Isabella mulai kegirangan dalam hatinya.

'Yes! Phineas memperhatikanku. Lagipula aku penasaran dengan ini. Mengapa aku merasakan kalau aku bisa menggabungkan rasi itu dengan yang kulihat sebelumnya dan hasilnya...' pikir Isabella, mulai merangkai rasi bintang itu dengan ekor Scorpius yang dia lihat sebelumnya, dan saat dia berhasil menemukan rangkaian dari rasi-rasi itu, tiba-tiba wajah Isabella bertambah merah, darahnya mengalir lebih cepat, dan jalan pikirannya akhirnya menyusun perintah baru yang akan mengubah sisa hidupnya.

'Aku..., aku..., aku ada di langit? Itu berarti, P-P-PH-Phineas...'pikir Isabella, bersiap untuk meledak dalam kesenangannya menemukan bukti yang jelas dan meyakinkan bahwa dirinya tersemat di langit, namun dia tidak akan puas sebelum...

Sementara itu, Phineas dan Ferb sedang mengamati beberapa bintang di Ara, tanpa menyadari posisi bintang-bintang itu ternyata sangat mengejutkan.

"Ferb, kau tahu tentang bintang-bintang ini?" tanya Phineas. Ferb menggeleng.

"Aku juga. Bagaimana denganmu, Isabella?" tanya Phineas. Namun Isabella tiba-tiba menggerakkan teleskopnya lagi ke timur laut. Itu mengagetkan Phineas dan Ferb.

Targetnya berikutnya adalah sebuah rasi bintang yang tergolong baru, yang terinspirasi dari apa yang sedang mereka pakai.

Rasi bintang teleskop, Telescopium.

21.22 LT

'Kepala dan tubuh, sudah. Dan tanganku ada di sini. Perkiraanku tepat! Sekarang waktunya aku BUKTIKAN PADA DUNIA BAHWA CINTAKU PADA PHINEAS TELAH TERSEMAT SEJAK PENCIPTAAN!" pikir Isabella, optimisme muncul di dalam dirinya setelah dia membuktikan bahwa dirinya ada di langit sebagai sebuah rasi bintang. Dan saat inilah waktu untuk membuktikan bahwa bukan hanya dia sendiri yang tersemat di langit.

Dia mulai menggeser teleskopnya lagi ke utara, ke sebuah rasi bintang yang juga tergolong baru. Letaknya yang di selatan Sagittarius mempermudah pencariannya.

Rasi bintang mahkota selatan, Corona Australis.

Phineas akhirnya mulai menyadari apa yang teman terbaiknya sedang lakukan, karena saat itu dia melihat bentuk segitiga yang berada di utara rasi bintang itu.

"Hei, Isabella, kau lihat bentuk segitiga di utara Corona Austarlis?" tanya Phineas. Wajah Isabella tiba-tiba memerah lagi.

'A-A-Apa? P-P-Phineas menyadarinya juga? B-Bagaimana bisa? Bagus! Inilah saatnya kuberitahukan padanya apa yang telah kutemukan,'pikir Isabella. Lalu dia mulai menyusun kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Phineas tadi.

"T-T-Tentu s-saja, jelas sekali. Coba kau kaitkan antara itu dengan beberapa bintang di Corona Australis," kata Isabella, terbata-bata, sebelum akhirnya dapat menjelaskan apa yang dia pikirkan kepada orang spesialnya. Phineas mulai menyadari ada yang familiar dengan beberapa bentuk pola rasi bintangnya, sampai pada akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa...

"Aku ada di langit? Kereeeeeeeeennnnn! Isabella, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Phineas. Isabella tidak memperhatikan pertanyaan Phineas kali ini, selain dengan menggerakkan teleskopnya ke sebuah bintang yang cukup redup dengan magnitudo 3,49, Alpha Telescopii.

"Isabella?" Phineas mulai menyadari apa yang teman terbaiknya pikirkan. Dia tahu di rasi bintang hasil imajinasinya, bintang itu adalah ujung tangannya, dan Isabella tahu bahwa bintang itu juga ujung dari tangannya. Lalu Isabella memperbesar tampilan bayangannya, sampai semua bintang yang mereka lihat terlihat semua. Namun Ferb adalah yang pertama kali berhasil menyusun rasi bintang itu setelah rasi bintang Phineas dan Isabella digabungkan. Dan itu semuanya dicurahkan dalam satu kata sederhana.

"Eureka," kata Ferb.

21.30 LT

Phineas dan Isabella sedikit bingung karena mereka belum tahu mengapa Ferb berkata "Eureka" setelah mereka melihat hasil perpaduan rasi bintang yang ditemukan Phineas dan Isabella.

"'Eureka'? Kau temukan hal menarik di sana, Ferb?" tanya Phineas dan Isabella bersamaan. Senyum Ferb bertambah lebar, sementara wajah Phineas memerah. Isabella, lebih merah lagi.

"Gabungkan," kata Ferb. Perkiraan Isabella tepat lagi. Mereka mulai menggabungkan rasi bintang yang baru saja mereka temukan, dan akhirnya setelah mereka menyadari maksud Ferb, Phineas menekan tombol untuk mengambil gambar rasi bintang itu, lalu mereka lepaskan pandangan mereka dari rasi bintang itu, berganti ke arah menatap Isabella, dan Isabella menatap Phineas, keduanya dalam perasaan yang bermacam-macam. Senang, bingung, tak percaya, dan kagum. Sampai Ferb menyadarkan mereka.

"HEI! JANGAN HANYA BERDIRI DI SANA! CIUM DIA!" seru Ferb.

Sugesti bagus dari Ferb membuat mereka semakin lama semakin dekat, dan sesaat setelah mereka menutup mata mereka, mereka tenggelam dalam ciuman mesra yang erat dan tergolong lama, tenggelam dalam kesenangan cinta universal yang tak terbatas, dan karena rupanya cinta mereka telah direstui bahkan sebelum mereka ada.

21.35 LT

Setelah 5 menit yang menghanyutkan hati mereka ke dalam cinta universal yang tak terbatas, mereka saling melepas ciuman mereka, saling memandang dengan wajah yang masih merah, namun mengekspresikan kebahagiaan mereka, sampai mereka menyadari bahwa Ferb masih ada di sana. Mereka melihat Ferb dan tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih, Ferb." kata Phineas dan Isabella bersamaan lagi. Ferb membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar dan acungan jempolnya.

Saatnya kembali ke urusan rasi bintang yang baru saja mereka temukan. Isabella menanyakan nama rasi bintangnya, sementara Ferb mulai menelepon pihak IAU (International Astronomical Union/Persatuan Astronomi Internasional).

"Jadi, Phineas, kau akan berikan nama rasi bintang ini dengan nama apa?" tanya Isabella. Dengan yakin, Phineas menjawab,

"PIC," kata Phineas, dan bersamaan, Phineas dan Isabella menyebutkan kepanjangannya.

"Phineas-Isabella Constellation,". Dan mereka mengakhiri perayaan mambahagiakan dengan pelukan hangat yang erat. Ferb tersenyum lebar karena pihak IAU baru saja setuju mempertimbangkan rasi bintang itu menjadi salah satu asterisma di langit.

Phineas Flynn dan Isabella Garcia-Shapiro secara resmi tersemat di langit, termasuk perasaan cinta mereka.


End file.
